MEMORIES
by DragPan Mumumu
Summary: Kris menjaga cintanya hingga ia bertemu kembali dengan si pemilik cintanya, yaitu...?


Semilir angin menyapa lembut rambut putih milik namja paruh baya yang tengah berjalan santai menuju objek didepannya. Matanya tertuju pada apa yang ia lihat, terulas senyum dibibirnya,Tampan. Ya meski sudah terlihat jelas guratan-guratan keriput diwajahnya namun tak mengurangi ketampanan yang ia miliki.

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjang bersepatu hitam sepadan dengan apa yang ia pakai yaitu setelan tuxsido hitam. Daun-daun kering yang berterbangan mengenai tubuh dan kepalanga tak ia hiraukan ia melangkah mendekat kearah objek dihadapannya.

FOR SALE. Kata ini tertulis dan terpasang di objek ini. Mata namja itu manatap tulisan itu, terlihat garis kesediahan dimatanya.

Kreeettttt…

Perlahan ia membuka daun pintu dari objek yang disebut rumah ini, setelah terlebih dahulu membukanya dengan kunci bergantungan boneka panda kecil yang terlihat sudah sangat usang.

Tap…

Langkah kakinya terdengar saat ia mulai memijak lantai dari rumah ini, rusak,kotor dan pengap,itulah yang akan dilontarkan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Namun tidak dengan namja paruh baya ini, di ulasnya senyumnya kembali dibibir, matanya menatap ke sekeliling rumah yang cukup besar dengan dekor rumah seperti rumah belanda ini.

" Masih sama…." Gumamnya, sejurus kemudian ia melangkah lebih kedalam dari rumah tersebut. Namja ini menghentikan langkahh kakinya di perbatasan antara ruang depan dengan ruang tamu,yang terdapat sebuah gapura ada keajaiban atau sihir yang entah datang dari mana. Namja paruh baya itu tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya, seolah masuk kedalam dunia seolah waktu berhenti dan berjalan mundur.

MEMORIES

Sinar mentari mulai menghalau jendela, menembus celah tirai putih yang terpasang dijendela yang cukup besar ini. Kemilau cahaya kuning keputihan ini menerpa wajah yang terlihat damai dengan kedua mata binar cahaya yang menerpa wajah putih itu.

" Eunghhh…." Namja yang terterpa sinar mentari itu kini terlihat bergerak dari posisinya yang sebelumnya terlihat tenang dan damai.

" Sudah pagi…." Gumamnya saat sembari menghalau sinar yang merpa wajahnya dengan tangannya, memperlihatkan gelang hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk ia tiduri sendiri,menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur yang terdapat ukiran klasik di bagian kepala tempat tidurnya.

" Tuhan terima kasih Kau masih memberiku pagi dan merasakan sinar mentari-Mu yang menghangatkanku." Ujar namja itu seraya menangkupkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya yang terdapat lingkar hitam disana, membuatnya terlihat pucat karenanya.

" Morning mylove~~~~ ….." sapa suara yang terdengar sangat lembut dari balik pintu yang kini terlihat sedikit terbuka. Namja yang merasa dirinya terpanggil, dengan cepat membuka matanya dan menoleh kesisi yang terdapat pintu disana, senyuman terukir dibibirnya, saat matanya melihat namja berbaju putih sama dengannya namun ia memakai celana jeans hitam , berbeda dengannya yang memakai celana piyama berwarna putih dengan corak garis horizontal berwarna biru.

" Morning too chagi…." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat tulus ia tunjukan pada namja bersurai hitam yang kini sudah duduk di sisi kanannya, di tepi tempat tidurnya.

" Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita,,,mau makan dikamar atau di ruang makan….?" Tanya namja yang bisa dibilang manis ini, bibir tipisnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum pada namja berambut hitam sedikit lebih panjang daripada miliknya.

" Kita makan diruang makan saja,,,aku mandi dulu…." Jawabnya disertai senyuman.

" Biar kubantu kekamar mandi…" ujar namja yang mulai berdiri dari dudukanya dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja yang ada dihadapannya ini turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Namja itupun segera menyibak selimutnya dan mulai meraih tangan namja didepannya, dan dengan sedikit goyah ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

" Hati-hati…." Ujar namja yang kini mulai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini, namja tinggi ini hanya menyunggingkan senyum, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat ia mencium puncak kepala namja disamping kanannya itu, membuat si namja yang diciumnya terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum manis melihat tingkah namja yang sedang ia papah ini.

" Naughty…" ujarnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dengan langkah pelan keduannya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar berukuran sedikit luas ini.

" Mandilah yang bersih, biar ku siapkan pakaian untukmu,Gege…." Ujar namja yang kini sudah melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang namja yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang bernuansa klasik ini. Dianggukan kepalanya pertanda ia menyetujui perkataan namja yang memanggilnya **GEGE ** ini.

1 menit

5 menit

15 menit

Namja yang sudah selesai 5 menit yang lalu untuk memilih-milih baju apa yang akan dikenakan nanti oleh namja yang ada dikamar mandi, terlihat sedikit kecemasan diwajahnya.

" Gege lama sekali,,,tidak biasanya ia mandi selama ini…." Gumamnya seraya menggenggam liontin kalungnya yang terlihat keluar dari balik baju V neck itu. Zi Tao, itulah ukiran yang terdapat di liontinnya.

Tap-tap-tap

Dengan langkah tergesa ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup itu.

" Gege…." Panggilnya.

Hening….~~~~

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, ia kembali mengetok dan menyerukan panggilan itu kembali.

Krekkk

" Ne….Tao…" tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka saat namja yang dipanggil Tao itu akan membuka pintu itu secara paksa, terlihat dari posisinya yang sudah mengambil jarak untuk segera mendobrak pintu itu.

" Gege lama sekali….Kris ge membuat aku khawatir…" ucap Tao, seraya menyerukan nama namja yang kini berdiri dengan memakai baju mandi berwarna putih didepannya.

" Apa Tao lupa,,,? Gege sudah tidak mandi selama dua hari,,,,gege tidak mau terserang penyakit kulit…" ujarnya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi Tao yang terlihat sedikit menggembung karena dibuat kesal Kris yang sudah membuatnay khawatir.

" Ah baiklah…..sana gege ganti baju,, Tao bawakan sarapannya kesini saja,, tunggu Tao, gege tidak usah turun…" ujar Tao dengan nada kesal dan terdengar protektif sejurus kemudian membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kris yang terlihat tersenyum gemas menatap punggung Tao.

" I'm sorry Tao,,pagi ini Gege sudah berbohong padamu…." Ujarnya lirih sesaat Tao sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan melihat baju hitam lengan panjang V neck dengan Jeans hitam, serba hitam itu adalah warna yang sangat ia sukai akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa Kris juga tak tahu, namun ia menyukainya begitu saja, seolah warna itu lah yang menggambarkan isi hatinya.

" Tak peduli apa kau sengaja ataupun tidak, namun kau memilihkan warna baju yang sangat sesuai apa yang kurasakan sekarang,,kau memperhatikan aku,Xie-Xie Tao, mylove,,," ujar Kris seraya menatap nanar kearah pakaian itu. Dan dengan segera ia mengambilnya dan ia kenakan.

MEMORIES

" Tao,,, gege bisa jalan sendiri,, kenapa harus duduk di kursi roda…?" tukas Kris dengan ekpresi tidak suka, terlebih sekarang dirinya dan Tao sedang berada di sebuah taman yang terlihat sedikit ramai, tentu saja begitu, ini hari libur jadi banyak pengunjung untuk menghabiskan waktu libur mereka, begitu juga dengan Tao dan Kris yang juga memilih tempat ini sebagai moment untuk berdua , meski mereka tinggal seatap sejak dua tahun yang lalu namun jarang bagi mereka jalan berdua seperti ini, karena sebagian waktu mereka berdua dihabiskan hanya untuk didalam rumah, dan sesekali keluar rumah itupun hanya didepan rumah yang memang terdapat taman disana, meski tak seluas tempat ini. Mereka berdua punya alasan kenapa mereka tak lakukan kegitaan yang bisa dibilang lebih bermanfaat dari apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah sekali lagi mereka punya alasan untuk itu…..!

" Gege,,, Tao tidak ingin Gege lelah,, Tao tidak ingin Gege pingsan,, Tao tidak ingin~~~~…." Belum sempat Tao melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah tangan menariknya hingga membuatnya membungkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya tepat disamping kepala Kris.

Chu~~~~~~

Basah… itulah yang dirasakan bibir Tao, tentu saja seperti itu, karena saat ini Kris tengah membungkam bibir tipis pink milik Tao dengan bibir nya.

" Gege…" Tao menatap Kris, saat Kris sudah melepas kissingnya, lalu tersenyum kearah Tao.

" Gege baik-baik saja,,,jangan terlalu cemas…" ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Tak mereka pedulikan tatapan aneh dari para penunjung taman ini, Tao kembali mendorong kursi roda Kris dengan pelan, Kris tersenyum , saat ia mengingat wajah Tao yang bersemu merah saat ia mengecup bibirnya.

" _Lihatlah,,,pasangan itu terlihat sangat serasi,, namun sayang , sepertinya namja yang satunya tidak sehat…"_

" _Iya,,wajahnya pucat seperti itu…namja manis yang dibelakangnya sepertinya menanggung beban yang sangat berat.."_

_**Grepppppp….**_

Dengan gerakan cepat Tao menutup telinga Kris dengan kedua tanganny saat ia mendengar seruan dari seorang yeoja yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Kris, yang lewat didepan dua yeoja itu. Kris terdiam dengan perlakuan Tao, perlahan kepala Kris tertunduk, bagaimanapun keadaan Kris, ia tidak menderita tuli, Kris dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu.

" _**Apa aku terlihat begitu merepotkan…? Namja penyakitan seperti ku apa terlihat sangat merepotkan, dan hanya bisa menjadi beban…" tukas Kris dalam hati.**_

" Apa kalian tidak punya etika…? Ucapan kalian berdua menyinggung perasaanku…siapa yang kalian maksud dengan beban…?hah..!". Tao yang sudah menghentikan kursi roda Kris terlihat sedikit emosi, sebisa mungkin ia gunakan bahasa yang tidak kasar untuk membalas ucapan dua yeoja muda itu. Kedua yeoja itu terdiam, mendengar luapan kemarahan marah tentu saja seperti itu, ia mendengar orang yang begitu ia jaga, ia perhatikan, ia sayangi , ia cinta dan mungkin hanya ia yang ada dihatinya, di katakan seperti itu.

Tao dan Kris adalah sepesang kekasih namja namja, ya itulah kenyataan hidup yang mereka pilih, berawal dari Kris yang tertarik pada Tao terlebih dahulu karena ia merasa Tao adalah orang yang patut dilindungi, bukan di bully seperti saat ia menemukan Tao pertama kali. Kris-lah yang menolong Tao dari bully-an teman-temannya yang mengganggap Tao aneh karena suka dengan boneka panda.

Kris-lah yang membantu Tao bangkit dari keterpurukannya di tengah bully-an yang ia terima.

Kris-lah yang membawa Tao ke kebahagian yang sempat hilang dari Tao.

Dan Kris-lah yang menumbuhkan rasa cinta dan sayang pada diri Tao yang dibalas seperti apa yang Kris berikan. Tao membalas Cinta Kris.

Namun, seketika kebahagian yang sempat terukir dan sempat tercipta oleh Kris, berubah saat Kris divonis mengidap penyakit yang menyerang organ hatinya. Kris terpuruk, Kris sekarat. Membuat Tao memilih hidup bersama menemani Kris, setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya,yang memang hanya tinggal satu semester. Berada disamping Kris, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik seperti yang pernah Kris lakukan untuknya kala itu, terlebih Tao dan Kris memiliki kisah hidup yang hampir sama, kedua orang tua mereka berpisah dan mempunyai kehidupan baru, rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah rumah milik orang tua Kris dulu, saat mereka masih bersama. Kris terlalu rindu dengan kenangan masa lalunya , sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap dirumah itu, membiarkan orang tuanya menjalani kehidupan baru mereka.

" Kalian…."

Sreppppppp…..

Gerakan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangan Tao yang masih menutup telingannya menghentikan niat Tao yang akan berargument kembali.

" Gege…" ujar Tao seraya menatap kepala Kris.

" Jangan hiraukan mereka,, kita pergi saja…" ujar Kris seraya melepas tangan Tao dari telinganya. Mengerti maksud Kris, Tao segera mendorong kursi roda itu, meninggalkan dua yeoja yang terlihat menahan malu kerena dibentak oleh Tao.

MEMORIES

" Gege,,,tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Tao yang kini bersimpu didepan Kris yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya. Kini keduanya sudah berada jauh dari keramaian orang, meski masih dilingkup taman yang cukup luas ini.

" Ya…" ujar Kris dengan anggukan. Namun itu tidak membuat Tao tenang, di peluknya tubuh Kris dari depan.

" Maaf ge,, seharusnya aku menuruti kata-katamu untuk tidak menggunakan kursi roda,,maafkan Tao, ge,,,Tao sudah memaksa gege dan Gege bukan beban untuk Tao karena Tao melakukannya dengan tulus, Tao cinta Gege, wo ai ni gege…wo ai ni…" Dapat Kris rasakan sekarang pundakknya basah , dan merasakan tubuh Tao yang sedikit bergetar,Tao menangis. Kris tidak suka Tao menangis.

" Sssstttt,, Tao tidak salah,, Gege tahu maksud Tao baik, Tao tidak mau gege sakit lagi,,,gege tidak marah ,Tao,,,bukan Tao yang salah,,merekalah yang salah menilai…ssstttt berhentilah menangis,,,Tao membuat gege sedih….." ujar Kris yang kini mengusap pelan punggung Tao yang terasa masih terisak.

" Tao sayang gege,,, Tao tidak akan meninggalkan Gege,, Tao akan selalu disamping Gege,,hingga akhir waktu Tao…Bersama kita akan membuat kenangan , kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan dan semakin teringat jelas saat kita memejamkan mata , kenangan yang akan selalu terukir dihati kita dan kenangan yang akan selalu ada meski hembusan nafas terakhir telah sebuah kenangan yang akan teringat selalu saat kita menitihkan airmata kerinduaan yang kita rasakan". Ujar Tao seraya melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam kemata coklat pekat milik Kris, mencari patri cinta disana.

CHU…~~~

Dengan lembut Kris mencium bibir Tao setelah Tao menyelesaikan dialognya, menyesap manisnya cinta melalui ciuman sayang yang mereka lakukan.

MEMORIES

Clear…!

Clear….!

Clear…!

Clear…!

Seruan kata yang terucap dari bibir namja berpakaian serba putih dengan sahutan dari dua namja yang juga berpakaian putih-putih sama dengan namja yang memegangi sebuah alat pemicu jantung, yang berulang kali ditempelkan di dada bidang milik namja yang terbaring dengan mata dirasakan suasana yang cukup menegangkan didalam ruangan serba putih dengan berbagai peralatan kedokteran didalamnya.

" Detak jantungnya mulai normal dok..." seru namja yang bisa disebut dokter juga ini saat menatap monitor yang menunjukan grafik detak jantung itu bergaris sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

" Syukurlah,,,,dia harus segera di operasi,, jika tidak keadaanya akan semakin memburuk….nyawa sebagai taruhannya." Jawab Dokter yang baru saja mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat seusai meletakannya alat pemicu jantung itu ketempatnya.

Diluar daripada ruangan itu terlihat namja bersurai hitam terduduk di lantai, disamping pintu yang bertuliskan ICU itu, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk dan sejajar dengan dadanya, airmata ia biarkan lolos begitu saja membasahi lututnya, tak ia pedulikan cibiran dari orang yang melihatnya seorang namja menangis, tapi seperti ini dan berdoalah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

" Gege,,,jangan pergi, tetaplah didekat Tao,,,, Tuhan jangan biarkan dia meninggalkan aku,biarkan ia tetap tinggal bersamaku,yakinkanlah padaku jika dia akan baik-baik saja,,, aku tidak ingin sendiri." Gumam Tao seraya terisak lirih.

Tao terdiam saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum ini, malam itu ketika Tao dan Kris sedang duduk berdua di taman depan rumah, ini adalah permintaan Kris,entah apa yang sudah membuat Kris tiba-tiba menjadi manja pada Tao,merengek layaknya anak kecil untuk keluar dari kamar yang ia bilang sangat membosankan, melihat hal itu, Tao tidak bisa menolaknya. Kris yang duduk di kursi roda dan Tao bangku taman, dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam seolah tak ingin terpisah, mereka menikmati malam itu dengan menatap langit hitam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang, terlihat senyuman di bibir keduanya, Tao menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kris , malam ini wajah Kris yang terlihat begitu sangat pucat dari biasanya, bibirnya kering , matanya terlihat sayu, perasaan buruk mulai merenggut Tao malam itu, ditatapnya wajah Kris yang masih setia tersenyum dikala Tao menatapnya, tiba-tiba satu gerakan dari Kris membuat Tao tertegun,dikecupnya bibir Tao dengan lembut, yang dibalas oleh namja manis didepannya., terjadi sedikit lebih lama, hingga tiba-tiba Tao mengecap rasa aneh dimulutnya dan ia mulai mendengar isakan dari Kris, dengan segera Tao membuka matanya, yang sempat terpejam saat terbawa suasana. Betapa terkejutnya Tao saat melihat darah dimulut Kris dan segera ia meraba mulutnya , tidak ada yang terluka lalu…..

Kris meringis kesakitan memegang bagian hatinya, dengan terbatuk, Tao terperangah tubuhnya kaku seketika saat melihat Kris terbatuk disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Meski bukan yang pertama untuk Tao namuan kali ini ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat, begitu banyak darah keluar dari mulut Kris, dapat dilihat dengan mata kepala Tao, Kris mulai melemas dan mulai lunglai, dengan cepat Tao merengkuh tubuh Kris yang akan limbung kedepan, dan masih dengan rintihan kesakitan yang Kris katakan di telinga Tao.

" Tao…" panggil Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari R. ICU lamuan Tao.

" Dokter…" Tao belum merubah posisinya hanya saja sekarang ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah Dokter yang berdiri didepannya.

" Kita harus lakukan operasi secepatnya,,,kita tunggu sampai ia sadar itu adalah waktu yang tepat melakukan operasi mengingat keadaannya saat ini yang masih kritis." Tukas Dokter itu yang kini memposisikan dirinya dengan berjongkok didepan Tao. Terlihat sudah akrab dengan Tao, tentu saja dia adalah Dokter yang merawat Kris dan memeriksa Kris. Dokter Lee Donghae.

" Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya Dokter,,aku ingin Gege tetap hidup,,aku tidak bisa tanpa Gege,,," ujar Tao disela isakannya.

" Dokter akan lakukan yang terbaik,,," ujar Dokter Donghae seraya memeluk Tao , Tao memang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Kris. Kedekatan mereka tercipta karena suatu kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan, seperti Tao yang mengantar Kris berobat dan Donghae – lah yang memeriksanya,

MEMORIES

Tao duduk terdiam dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Kris yang terdapat jarum infuse disana. Airmatanya sedari tadi tak mau berhenti, kembali menetes saat melihat namja yang ia cintai dan sayangi itu , kini berbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur, ini adalah kali pertama Tao melihat Kri selemah ini , se-takberdaya ini dengan wajah pucat pasi, sedikit aura kehidupan. Tangan Tao terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Kris yang semakin tirus, di usapnya pelan dahi Kris yag sedikit berkeringat.

" Gege,,,cepatlah bangun, cepatlah sembuh,,, Tao tidak ingin sendirian,,Tao takut sendirian,,Tao ingin Gege yang menemani Tao…Tao tidak ingin gege pergi…" ujar Tao serta terisak pelan, menangis dalam diam. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kris, turun ke mata terpejam milik Kris, turun ke hidung bangir milik Kris,dan terakhir di kecupnya lembut bibir dingin dan pucat milik Kris.

" Tao akan pulang sebentar,,,tunggu Tao,,,," ujar Tao seraya menyungingkan senyum pahit kearah Kris yang masih tenang.

Tao membalikkan badannya melepas genggaman yang terasa entah kenapa terasa tidak ingin ia lepas, dengan berat hati Tao melepas genggamannya, dan melenggang keluar pintu .

MEMORIES

Tao berjalan seorang diri menuruni tangga rumah sakit itu, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Tao berjalan tak konsen, sesekali ia berhenti untuk menghapus genangan airmata yang melaburkan pandangannya. Diotaknya sekarang hanyalah Kris seorang, Tao tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Kris, Tao tidak ingin Kris pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri karena hanya Kris-lah yang ia punya saat ini.

" Kris,,gege…." Ujar Tao memejamkan matanya, seolah ia lupa jika ia sedang berjalan menuruni tangga, dan …..

" Aaaaaaaa aaaaa aaaaaa…aaaaaa…"

Brakkkk-Brukkkk- Brakkkkk- Brukkkkkkk

Terlihat sesosok tubuh tersungkur di ujung anak tangga, darah keluar dari kepala belakangnya, pelipis, telinga dan hidung sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Tao, Tao terpeleset di anak tangga yang bisa dikatakan masih tinggi. Tubuhnya terguling-guling hingga akhirnya menyentuh lantai yang keras.

MEMORIES

Tes…..

Linangan airmata menyembul keluar dari mata milik namja tampan yang masih terdiam tenang diruang ICU.

" Apa kau melihat kekasihmu sekarang…? Apa kau merasakan kesedihan yang datang padamu saat ini Kris,,apa kau menangisi kekasih yang terbaring di sebelahmu, yang juga sekarat sepertimu…?" Dokter Donghae menatap pasangan ini dengan tatapan kasihan, melihat Kris masih belum juga sadar dan berjuang melawan penyakitnya, ditambah jika ia melihat kekasihnya tengah melawan maut karena luka yang parah akibat terguling dari anak tangga…

" Eungh….." sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari namja yang terbaring disamping Kris.

" Tao…." Dengan cepat Dok. Donghae memeriksa Tao, yang masih setengah sadar. Melihat keadaan Tao, yang penuh perban di bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

" Dok—ter…" ujar Tao dengan terbata, melihat Dok. Donghae yang memeriksanya, sejurus kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanannya, ia tersenyum miris melihat Kris yang juga belum sadar, namun itulah yang Tao harapkan, ia tidak ingin menambah kesedihan Kris, yang melihatnya juga dalam keadaan sekarat.

" Ge-ge….." Tao dengan sekuat tenaga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Kris yang memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, bisa dibilang dekat. Dengan sekuat tenaga Tao, akhirnya meraih tangan Kris.

" Wo-ia- ni Ge,,,te-tap—lah hi-dup,,un-tuk- Tao." Dengan nafas satu-satu Tao mengatakan apa yang ingin hatinya katakan, Dok. Donghae menatap nanar pemandangan itu, karna ia tahu mungkin apa yang Tao lakukan ini adalah sebagai tanda bahwa ia mencintai Kris hingga akhir. Luka dari kecelakaan itu cukup parah, harapan untuk sembuh baginya sangat kecil.

" Dok,,,laku-kan se—sua-tu un—tukku.." pinta Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dok. Donghae yang berdiri disamping kirinya, dan masih saja menggenggam tangan Kris begitu pula kini ia juga menggenggam liontin kalungnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Liontin ini adalah pemberian Kris saat ia dan Kris resmi memakaikan liontin itu dileher Tao tepat di depan cermin besar yang terdapat dirumah mereka saat Tao sedang memperhatikan penampilannya, terlebih Kris sendiri yang mendesine liontin ini,Kris yang mengatakannya, maka dari itu liontin ini ia simbolkan sebagai tanda cinta Kris padanya, yang akan ia jaga dan akan ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

" Mwo Tao….?" Tanya Dok. Donghae.

"Be-rikan hatiku,,,un-tuknya,,,,ambil ha—tiku un-tuk menggan-ti ha—tinya yang sa-kit…." Ujar Tao yang sesekali terlihat memejamkan matanya.

" Tapi…."

" A-ku tahu,,,wak-tuku tidak ba-nyak la-gi,aku ing-in dia tetap hi-dup,,,lakukanlah,,,,,aku sangat men-cintai-nya,, aku ya-kin dia pas-ti bisa hidup tan-pa—ku". Tao menitihkan airmatanya saat mengatakan itu, Donghae yang mendengar itupun ikut terbawa emosi, ia juga menitihkan mendengar Tao yang mengatakan sangat mencintai Kris, bahkan ia rela memberikan hati-nya untuk Kris, demi kesembuhan Kris. Dok. Donghae mengangguk pelan, saat dilihatnya monitor detak jantung milik Tao mulai melemah. Tao tersenyum tipis, sejurus kemudian Tao terlihat menarik liontinnya hingga terlepas dari leher putihnya.

" Tolong,,,be-ri-kan ini padanya,,,min-ta ia un-tuk memakainya…." Tao berujar seraya memberikan liontin itu pada Dok. Donghae. Dok. Donghae menerimanya dan menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia mau melakukan apa yang Tao pinta.

Tiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttt

Satu nada berbunyi memekik telinga, Dok. Donghae memejamkan matanya saat melihat Tao memejamkan matanya, terlihat airmata yang menyembul di ujung mata Tao, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kris tiba-tiba terlepas dan terjuntai lemas begitu saja.

Tao pergi untuk Kris.

Tao lakukan yang terbaik untuk Kris.

Tao akan selalu hidup dalam diri Kris,dengan caranya.

Tao ingin Kris tetap hidup, karena ia yakin Kris bisa lakukan itu.

Tao akan menunggu Kris, hingga Kris datang padanya dan memakaikan kembali liontin itu dilehernya, di tempat yang hanya Tao yang tahu.

MEMORIES

Tes….

Tes….

Tes….

Tetes demi tetes airmata mengalir dipipi tirus namja yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat sedikit terlihat memerah di bagian hidung. Airmata yang lolos dari mata elangnya jatuh membasahi tangannya yang terdapat sebuah lionti disana.

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini…. Kenapa kau tak biarkan aku bersamamu…? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri,,, Zi Tao…." Ujar namja yang tak lain adalah Kris ini, ia menangis seraya menatap liontin milik Tao. Diciumnya liontin itu dengan lembut, berharap bisa merasakan si pemilik dari lionti tersebut.

Keadaan Kris membaik setelah operasi yang dijalaninya, yang sangat di syukuri donor hati dari Tao cocok dengan Kris, membuatnya pulih lebih cepat, akan tetapi bukan senyum senang menyambut kesembuhannya, namun sebuah luka menyayat hati dan sedih yang mengakar di hatinya, saat ia tahu siapa pendonor hatinya. Dok. Donghae memberitahu apa yang terjadi setelah seminggu Kris menjalani pemulihan. Sebenarnya hal itu ingin Dok. Donghae katakan setelah Kris benar-benar membaik, namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Kris lontarkan, seperti _**Dimana Tao,kenapa tidak menjengukku…? Ini sudah tiga hari aku sadar tapi kenapa Tao belum juga menemuiku,,,dia dimana…? Dok. Donghae kau tahu dimana Tao…?**_

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya memberitahukan apa yang terjadi, dan benar saja, Kris kembali tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Dok. Donghae.

" Tao,,,Wo ai ni,,,,I Love you so much,,,,,," ujar Kris yang kembali menitihkan airmata, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan itu dan entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang ia teteskan untuk namja yang ia gumamkan namanya.

MEMORIES END

Namja paruh baya itu membuka matanya perlahan, setelah ia merasakan waktu kembali berputar.

" Tao…" gumamnya yang tidak terasa ia menitihkan airmata, setelah ia seperti kembali teringat kenangan-kenangan masa lalu bersama namja bernama Tao. Dengan langkah yang sedikit di seret, ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namja itu menghela nafas saat ia akan melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

Semilir angin sore menyambut dirinya, dedaunan yang berterbangan tak ia pedulikan seperti tadi saat ia akan masuk kerumah ini. Ditutupnya kembali pintu rumah itu, seusainya ia kemudian melangkah menjauh dari rumah itu, namun belum terlalu jauh dia melangkah ia menghentikan langkahnya sepertinya ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya.

" Tunggu aku Tao….." gumamnya seraya menggenggam liontin yang melingkar di lehernya, dan menatap sosok yang berdiri di balik jendela rumah itu yang terdapat dilantai dua. Sosok itu hanya terlihat seperti siluet hitam namun namja paruh baya itu terlihat sangat mengenal siluet itu.

Ditempat lain, dibawah pohon rindang, terlihat namja duduk di kursi roda dengan selimut yang menutup bagian kakinya, terlihat renta.

" Kakek,,sudah saatnya kita masuk kedalam…" ujar yeoja ber tag name "SHIN" itu, pakaian putih layaknya seorang perawat, ya yeoja ini adalah seorang perawat.

" Nanti,,,sebentar lagi…" ujar kakek itu dengan gelang kertas atau bisa disebut gelang identitas dengan nama KRIS tak beralih dari objek ditangan kanannya, sebuah liontin.

" Kakek,,,merindukannya …?" tanya Shin yang kini bersimpu disamping kursi roda yang Kris duduki.

" Selalu merindukannya…" ujar Kris, disertai anggukan dan senyuman wajahnya yang terlihat penuh kerutan. Melihat Kris yang berubah sendu, membuat Shin sedikit tergugah untuk menguatkan kakek ini, di usapnya pelan bahu Kris, dan memeluknya dari samping, terlihat akrab, ya begitulah,,,Shin adalah orang yang merawat Kris di sebuah rumah tinggal bagi lansia yang tinggal seorang diri. Sudah 5 tahun Kris disini, dulu saat ia masih muda Kris melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melupakan Tao ,meskipun hasilnya adalah tak terasa diusianya yang ke 60 tahunpun Kris masih mengingat Tao,

" Shin,,," panggil Kris.

" Iya…kakek…?" sahut Shin yang kini menatap Kris, Shin sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Kris, wajahnya begitu pucat dan terdapat jejak airmata dipipinya.

" Terima kasih sudah menjaga kakek… kau anak yang baik, kakek doakan semoga kau bisa menemukan pendamping hidup yang baik dan menyayangimu sepenuh hati dan setulus cintanya." Ujar Kris seraya menatap Shin yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan Shin menitihkan airmata, ia mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang Kris katakan.

Wushhhhh….. hembusan angin menerpa wajah Shin yang memejamkan matanya, betapa terkejutnya Shin saat ia melihat Kris sudah terdiam dengan mata terpejam.

" Kakek,,,,selamat jalan, semoga kakek menemukannya disana." Ujar Shin,seraya tersenyum.

" Gege…" pekik namja manis seraya berdecak pinggang, menatap intens kepada namja tingga yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" Tao…" sahut namja yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Gege datang juga,,Tao lama menunggu gege…" ujar Tao, ya dia adalah Tao, Tao menemukan Kris yang berdiri seorang diri di tenpat yang serba putih ini.

" I'm sorry…" ujar Kris.

Grepppp

Dengan cepat Kris memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya, dan mencium aroma rambut hitam milik namja yang ia peluk ini.

" Baiklah…..gege,,kau membuatku sesak…" ujar Tao, mendengar itu Kris segera melepas pelukannya.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu,," ujar Kris, Tao menganggukan kepalanya disertai senyuman indah dari bibir tipisnya.

" Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi,,sudah cukup kau buat ku menderita karena kepergianmu, sudah cukup kau siksa aku dengan rasa rindu yang tak pernah akan habis, sudah cukup bagiku hanya mencintaimu dan menjadi pemilik hatiku,,karena sampai kapanpun kau adalah pilihan hatiku." Tukas Kris, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, hingga hidung mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, kemudian tangan Kris terjulur mengambil sesuatu di saku celana putihnya, di pasangkannya sebuah liontin dileher hanya terdiam.

" Gege masih menyimpannya…" tanya Tao seraya menggenggam Liontin yang kini sudah melingkar dilehernya.

" Tentu saja,,,aku menyimpannya untukku pakaikan kembali dilehermu, itulah caraku untuk menemukanmu dan itulah caraku menjaga hatiku." Ujar Kris dengan senyuman menawan yang ia perlihatkan hanya pada Tao seorang.

CHU…..

Dengan lembut dan dengan rasa rindu yang meluap di hati, Kris mencium bibir pink milik Tao, membuat si pemilik menikmatinya.

" Mulai saat ini,, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, aku milikmu dan kau milikku…" ujar Kris setelah melepas ciumannya. Tao mengangguk dan menggandengan tangan Kris, sejurus kemudian secerca cahaya putih muncul dari genggaman tangan mereka dan membuat sekelilingnya ikut memutih. Diikuti menghilangnya sosok keduanya, di cahaya putih itu.


End file.
